


Black and White

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg is supposed to be black. Castiel used to be white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Black**  
Demons were black. Their eyes were windows into the darkness within. No matter what any of them might claim, there were no shades of gray.

Meg looked at herself. She could hide behind her banter and her ulterior motives; she could even hide behind thorny beauty if the glove fitted. But even she had to admit, her Clarence was dragging her into shades of gray that weren’t meant to exist.

 **White**  
Angels were white. Castiel knew he wasn’t much of an Angel anymore but sometimes the old urges would kick in and he’d find himself wanting orders to follow. He’d want to make himself pure and clean and simple again.

Castiel looked at himself. That was impossible now. He’d strayed too far from the light, too close to the darkness. He stared into that darkness, into her eyes and gave himself over to the black, knowing he would never be pure white ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #37: Quick Fic Amnesty (prompt: black and white) @ [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)  
> 
> 
> and
> 
> Written for the prompt 'light' at [SPN 30 Snapshots](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/)  
> 


End file.
